staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1758; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1760; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Zabawy z LIPPY AND MESSY odc. 7 Farma; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - Nogi i nie tylko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 To Timmy! - Ciężarkówka Timmiego, odc. 34 (Timmy's Truck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Pinky i Perky - Współczynnik plumkania, odc. 20 (Axe Factor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Nieprzemyślany upominek wysyła starego piernika na odpoczynek, odc. 18 (The unthoughtful present that forced and old fogy into retirem); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Klan - odc. 2282 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Galeria - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Greckokatolickie uroczystości świętych Piotra i Pawła - relacja z Chrzanowa; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 13/13 - Szkoła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Olimpijczycy 2012; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (I did't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 9/21 - Zamiana - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 6 - Racja gminy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan - odc. 2283 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Drzewo Życia, odc. 19 (The tree of life) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przepraszam, czy tu biją?; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Jerzy Zapiór, Edward Witukiewicz, Jerzy Kulej, Jan Szczepański, Zdzisław Rychter, Ryszard Faron, Alfred Freudenheim, Włodzimierz Stępiński, Bogdan Kowalczyk, Jerzy Górecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Opowieść sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Amok; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Gorzelak, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 47; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 65; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 470 - Dyscyplinarka; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 174 (201) Spełnione marzenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1941; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Obok nas; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Syberia z okna misjonarza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 65 Zrobiony w balona; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 753 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fachowcy (49); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 901; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Rybka zwana Nemo (Filmstar Fish: Struggle for Survival); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 22 ost. (Ghost Whisperer, ep. 22 The One); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Okupacja - odc. 3 (Occupation); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Nowa - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Instynkt - odc. 6 "Droga do sławy" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Świat bez fikcji - Na tropie amazońskich łowców głów (Search for the Amazon Headshrinkers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Osca Humphreys; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Wyspa (Island, The); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Michael Ritchie; wyk.:Michael Caine, David Warner, Colin Jeavons; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Okupacja - odc. 3 (Occupation); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Ekstradycja III - odc. 10/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 TV LATO - odc. 12; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Pytając o Boga - odc. 30 "Darowane życie"; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Paramedyk - Masaż, refleksologia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:43 Otwarte Mistrzostwa Lubelszczyzny w motocrossie 3; reportaż 18:15 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:49 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Rodowody - Polskie młyny i wiatraki - Z biegiem Bystrzycy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Nauczyciele Słowian; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 TV LATO - odc. 12; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:06 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Druga strona plakatu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Latałło; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 04:00 Druga strona plakatu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (87) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (15) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (45) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (260) - serial komediowy 09.45 Przygody Merlina 3 (30) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 (17) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta 2 (17) - serial komediowy 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 2 (13) - reality show 13.45 Chirurdzy 5 (95) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (371, 372) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (223) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (101) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (31) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Formuła - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Kanada 2001 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (7, 8) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Post Mortem 2 (16) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (39) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (14) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1524) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 12.15 Ostry dyżur 6 (15) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Agenci NCIS 7 (11) - serial sensacyjny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (36) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (822) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (850) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (37) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (831) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (843) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Reguły gry (9, 10) - serial komediowy 21.50 Prawo Agaty (7) - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki (19) - talk-show 23.50 Cała prawda (11) - serial kryminalny 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.25 Od hitu do świtu (44) - program rozrywkowy TV 4 5.40 Łebski Harry 6.00 Morze miłości 6.45 4music 7.35 Słoneczny patrol 8.25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9.05 TV Market 9.25 Eva Luna 10.25 Zakazane uczucie 12.25 4music 13.30 Volvo Ocean Race - Lorient 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Osaczona 16.00 Słoneczny patrol 17.00 Zakazane uczucie 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Tylko dla odważnych - film fabularny Hong Kong, 1986 22.05 Wojna snajperów - film fabularny USA, 2004 23.55 Robocop - Wskrzeszenie - film akcji, Kanada 2000 1.40 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 1.50 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 2.40 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 3.05 4music 3.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Muzyczny budzik 6.30 Muzyczne życzenia 7.30 Taki jest świat 8.30 Zorro - film przygodowy 9.00 Łowcy skarbów 10.00 Dziewczyny górą! - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Ale numer! 13.00 Noce i dnie 14.00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie - telenowela 15.00 Zorro 15.30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 16.30 Miami Medical 17.30 Łowcy skarbów 18.30 Junior TV: Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany 19.00 Junior TV: Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 19.30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany 20.00 Lot 8714. ostatni start 22.30 W klatce 0.00 Ale numer! 0.30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 1.05 Taki jest świat - Pod lupą 2.00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4.55 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.00 Druga strona medalu 3 - talk show 6.30 W roli głównej - Joanna Chmielewska 7.00 W roli głównej - Dorota Wellman 7.35 Teresa - telenowela 8.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.30 Chuck - serial 10.25 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 11.30 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Punkt krytyczny - serial 14.05 Sąd rodzinny 15.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16.05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 17.05 Chuck - serial 18.00 Punkt krytyczny - serial 18.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 20.00 W sieci - film sensacyjny USA 1994 22.35 Jedenasta godzina - serial 23.35 Szkoła przetrwania - film horror, Kanada 2006 1.30 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.35 Męski Typ 2. Maciej Wisławski 4.00 Druga strona medalu 4 - talk show 4.50 Zakończenie programu TV 6 8:30 Mała czarna Odcinek: 41 9:05 Mam talent! Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 10:05 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 45 11:05 You Can Dance Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 12:05 Nowa generacja Odcinek: 1 13:15 TV market 13:55 4music 15:00 Idol Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 10 15:55 4music 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 10 17:30 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 10 18:00 You Can Dance Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 19:00 Idol Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 10 20:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 21:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 115 21:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 116 21:55 Istne szaleństwo Odcinek: 10 22:50 Siedem pięści 0:45 Big Brother V 1:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu 1:45 Mała czarna Odcinek: 41 2:55 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 16:30 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Niemczech - mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Niemczech - mecz finałowy kobiet 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Pro Bull Riding - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Pro Bull Riding - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 World lista TOP 10 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Paparazzi 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Poranny WF 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Weekend z Jankesem 18:00 Poranny WF 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 22:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Blisko ludzi 6:30 Blisko ludzi 7:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:55 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 10 8:25 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 12 8:55 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 8 9:25 Bez recepty Odcinek: 15 9:55 Blisko ludzi 10:25 Blisko ludzi 10:50 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 12 11:20 T-Bus Odcinek: 4 11:50 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 12:20 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 8 12:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 13:45 Bez recepty Odcinek: 15 14:15 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej 14:55 Polak potrafi Odcinek: 3 15:25 Weekend za miastem 15:50 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:20 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 12 16:50 Blisko ludzi 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Express popołudniowy 18:10 Bez recepty Odcinek: 16 18:45 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 9 19:15 Doktor Łapa extra Odcinek: 3 19:30 Doktor Łapa extra Odcinek: 4 19:40 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 1 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 9 21:25 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 3 21:57 Pogoda wieczór 22:00 Express wieczorny 22:20 Polak potrafi Odcinek: 3 22:50 28 sekund 23:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza Odcinek: 3 23:45 Jazda z Dodą 0:15 Kryminalne gry 0:45 Przed północą 1:40 Jazda z Dodą 2:10 Druga twarz 3:10 Polak potrafi Odcinek: 3 3:35 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 4:05 Kartoteka Odcinek: 3 4:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Power Dance 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:05 Za ścianą; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Eugenia Herman, Krzysztof Machowski, Jadwiga Colonna-Walewska, Bogdan Niewinowski, Piotr Garlicki, Barbara Burska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - P jak Potem cz. I; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Poczet aktorów polskich - Kazimierz Opaliński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 21; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - I ty będziesz moją Panią; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Za ścianą; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Poza starością; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Łagodna; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Dominika Ostałowska, Danuta Stenka, Jan Frycz, Jan Peszek, Krystyna Feldman, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jerzy Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 80. urodziny Wojciecha Kilara - Muzyka - portret kompozytora; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Francois Dumont gra Poloneza As - dur op. 53; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - Klub lekko filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Panorama kina światowego - Co wiesz o Elly? (Darbareye Elly); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Asghar Farhadi; wyk.:Golshifteh Farahani, Shahab Hosseini, Taraneh Alidoosti, Merila Zare'i; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 80. urodziny Wojciecha Kilara - Gaude Mater 2012 - koncert inauguracyjny; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Cudze listy (Chuzhie pisma); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1975); reż.: Ilya Averbakh; wyk.:Irina Kupchenko, Natalya Skvortsova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Boże, zbaw Rosję; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13 Dolina Kwiatów - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Zapisy pamięci - Pierwsze lata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Omlety; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Podróżnik - Rzeka Draa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Tajemnice historii - Krzyżackie Gniazdo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Flesz historii - odc. 86; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Dwie miłości (Bruecken der Liebe) - txt. str. 777; melodramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Julia Richter, Robert Gonera, Ursula Karusseit, Ryszard Sobolewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Katarynka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zdarzyło się w Mafekingu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Czas dyktatorów - Franco; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 O nowej to hucie ballada...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13 Rozdroże - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Zapisy pamięci - Panteon literacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Sonda - Hazard; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Cafe Historia - odc. 13 "Obława augustowska"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Życie za życie; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Miomir Stamenković; wyk.: Zarko Radić, Dragan Nikolic, Olga Kacijan, Marko Nikolic, Peter Carsten; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polska w Białym Domu - odc. 14; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Słój; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pasażer na gapę; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Robert Kaczmarek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Inscenizacja Bitwy pod Grunwaldem; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Rody Polskie - Krasiccy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Religie i kościoły w Polsce - Kościół Ewangelicko - Reformowany. Soli Deo Gloria; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Dąbrowszczacy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 12*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Las bliżej nas - Beskid Śląski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Mama - nic - odc. 2/4 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Smaki polskie - Krupnik staropolski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 612 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Mohamed - autoblues (26); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13* - Pierwsze uderzenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 M jak miłość - odc. 881; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia (93) "Co ma polder do wiatraka?"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 476* Zmięta seledynowa skarpetka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Mohamed - autoblues (26); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 12*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 612 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio domator; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - fotografia (27); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Myslovitz - Live cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mama - nic - odc. 2/4 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio domator; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - fotografia (27); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 612; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Myslovitz - Live cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych